Kid Flash Pan: Fighting Larxene at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Kid Flash and M'Gann found a good hiding place to see Larxene with Rose on a small rock in the water while Larxene was on the boat and Demyx tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is my proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Kid Flash, and I shall set you free" Larxene said. "You witch!" Kid Flash whispered angrily. "Poor Rose." M'Gann whispered. "Am I not a woman of my word, Demyx?" asked Larxene. "Well, yes. Always, captain." Demyx said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Larxene said. Rose ignored her. "I'll show the old lightning fish!" Kid Flash whispered then winked at M'Gann, "Stay here, M'Gann. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered M'Gann, not particularly liking the sound of that or the mischievous boyishness he said it with, as Kid Flash sped to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Larxene said. "there is no path through water to the domain of your ancestors." Rose still did not speak, and Larxene's face turned crimson with fury as she grabbed Rose and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, ROSE!" Then Kid Flash spoke in a Chinese voice "Mala Mala Jong, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Larxene and scared Demyx. "Beware, Larxene! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, Demyx?" asked Larxene. "It's an evil spirit, Larxene!" Demyx stammered. "Stand by, Demyx, while I take a look around!" Larxene said as she drew out her sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Larxene took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Kid Flash flew up to M'Gann. "Psst, M'Gann," Kid Flash whispered to her. M'Gann saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Kid Flash said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Larxene's voice. "Demyx?" "Ah, yes, m'am?" Demyx answered, thinking it was Larxene. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Kid Flash said in Larxene's voice. "Aye, aye, m'am!" Demyx said, "Release the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but, captain!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, DEMYX!" Kid Flash roared in Larxene's voice. "Aye, aye, sir!" Demyx agreed. Kid Flash smirked, and M'Gann giggled. Meanwhile, Larxene was still looking for the spirit when she heard a voice. "Well, at least Larxene is coming to her senses." Larxene turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Demyx was rowing the boat out of the cave with Rose. "I told her all along you Chinese wouldn't betray Kid Flash." "And just what do you think you're doing, Demyx?" asked Larxene kindly at first as she stopped the boat with her foot. "Just what you told me, captain. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Larxene. "Why, yes, captain." Demyx said, "Didn't you just say to go…" "PUT HERE BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Larxene yelled, as she kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Demyx!" called Larxene's voice in the cave. Larxene stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Larxene smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). She knew who it was. Demyx put Rose back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, captain." "I said nothing of the sort." Kid Flash said in Larxene's voice. Now Demyx was very confused. "But captain, didn't you just say to go…" Kid Flash slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Larxene was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Demyx" Kid Flash said in Larxene's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Larxene's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Demyx said nervously. "Oh, and one more thing," Kid Flash said in the same voice he used, as Larxene found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to the best of the rum." M'Gann saw Larxene lifting up her hook. "KID FLASH!" she screamed. Larxene brought her hook down. "Here's your spirit, Demyx!" she said, as she held up her hook. But she realized she only got Kid Flash's mask. Kid Flash flew down around Demyx and back up. Demyx saw him. "Why!" Demyx gasped, "It's Kid Flash!" M'Gann sighed in relief. Kid Flash flew back up and took his mask from Larxene. "Scurvy brat!" Larxene cursed. "Thank you, captain!" Kid Flash smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Larxene called, holding up her sword. "if you've the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, M'Gann!" Kid Flash laughed, as he flew down at Larxene. "Oh Kid Flash, do be careful." M'Gann called in worry. Kid Flash stood on one foot to bend down on Larxene's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Kid Flash then flew down and pulled Demyx's hood over his eyes. Larxene tried to strike him down, but she missed as Kid Flash grabbed her blaster and went to Demyx, who pulled his hood off. "Try your luck, Demyx?" Kid Flash asked, as he started flying around while Demyx tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Larxene called to Demyx. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!" Suddenly, Kid Flash flew up in front of Larxene. "Right here, Demyx!" Demyx aimed it as Larxene gasped. "HOLD IT, YOU FOOL!" she screamed, flailing in a panic with horrified tears in her eyes, "NO!' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'" But Demyx fired, missed Kid Flash, and instead hit Larxene as she fell down. "Captain?" asked Demyx and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" M'Gann said, sorrowfully burying her face in her arms. Even Larxene didn't deserve that! "What a pity, Demyx," Kid Flash said, as he took Larxene's fallen hood and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Larxene, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Kid Flash with her sword! "Captain!" Demyx cheered. Well, that spoiled it for Larxene as Kid Flash turned to her. "In the back, captain?" Kid Flash teased. Larxene tried to stab Kid Flash, but he ducked, and Larxene stabbed her hood instead. Kid Flash got his own sword. Then he and Larxene clashed their blades back and forth. M'Gann covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on, only to later open her fingers and peek through curiously. "Give it to him, Larxene! Cleave him to the brisket!" Demyx cheered. But Kid Flash made a fool of Larxene again by pulling her hood over her arms and pulled her hair bangs. Larxene got angrier and attacked Kid Flash again, but Kid Flash defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Kid Flash!" Larxene said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Kid Flash smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Kid Flash has no worries because he can fly. Larxene gasped, screamed, and used her hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Kid Flash put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Larxene, taunting her. "Well, well. A lightning fish on a hook!" This stung Larxene's pride so much that she burst into hot, angry tears. "I'll get you for this, Kid Flash!" Larxene cried, half-yelling and half-sobbing, "If it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Kid Flash heard some tick-tock noises. He grinned, knowing who it was, and playfully put a hand to his ear. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Larxene was in fear as she recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" She saw Toby down below, sniffing all around as he followed her scent. He saw her and got a big delighted smile on his face as his tongue flopped out of his mouth and started panting heavily. He then barked and leaped up at her, mouth open wide. '"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" '''Larxene screamed, as Toby bit down and got her coat. Toby landed back in the water and ate the coat, smacking and licking his lips loudly and happily afterward. "Oh, Mr. Toby," Kid Flash said to Toby. "Do you like lightning fish?" Toby nodded, tongue lolling out. "You do?" "Oh, Kid Flash, ''no!" M'Gann said. She didn't like where this was going! Larxene, her coat torn, tried to escape, but Toby got her trousers and he pulled them down, revealing Larxene's underwear. She pulled them up, but her hook lost grip, and she fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When she fell in the water, she emerged again, screaming, "DEMYX!" while holding on Toby's mouth. "D-D-Don't go away, captain!" Demyx said, as he got into his boat, "Stay right there now, m'am! I'll save you, m'am!" Larxene tried to escape Toby's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Larxene put her feet on it while screaming, "DEMYX! DEMYX!" And she held on, but Toby bruised her big toe by biting it, snapping off her boot, and she fell head first into the dog's mouth, but her feet saved her. As for Demyx, he kept rowing to the evil speedster with all his might. When Toby resurfaced, Larxene was still holding his mouth open. Toby whacked Larxene on the hand with his paw. "Ow!" she yelled. Toby used his teeth, and Larxene fled for it. She landed on the dog's nose. "Captain! Captain!" Demyx called, as Larxene went by him. "Demyx!" Larxene cried, as she ran over Toby and leapt off at his tail, "DEMYX!" Demyx tried to catch her, but the dog got her in the mouth. "Give her back!" Demyx said, as he used one of the oars to hit Toby on the head, but he also hit Larxene on the head, sending the dog and herself to the bottom of the sea. "DEMYYYYYYYYYX!" Larxene screamed, as she swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Larxene panicked, as Demyx rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But she was standing up on the boat, and she hit her head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Toby swam for her. Larxene screamed again and swam for it. She hit her head on the wall again, and Toby smashed it down. "DEMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYX!" Larxene screamed, as she ran away while being chased by Toby. Having noticed the battle was won, Kid Flash did a rooster's crow. M'Gann tugged on his pant leg. "Kid Flash, what about Rose?" "Rose?" asked Kid Flash. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Rose!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Rose called, as she was about to drown. Kid Flash dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Kid Flash! Wait for me!" M'Gann called and flew after him. They flew Rose back to China Town. Category:Peter Pan Parts